The Real Bella
by serenityalexis
Summary: Bella isn't as sweet as she seems. After her parents got separted, her mother took her to Houston. There she ment her family members of her mom side. She became someone, but who? Then she moves with Charlie for her Juinor and Senior years..what happens?
1. How it all started

**How it all started.**

**BPOV**

"What time?" I asked for the sixth time in an hour, "Yea I get it, it'll be a great amount of money pero I need the time and place to be able to race." Yelling into the phone wasn't a smart thing to do with my cousin.

"Dude, sorry cuz. Stupid guy didn't know what time he wanted to I just settle for 2. Can you get out in time to be here at like one?" My cuz Tom asked.

"Ugh. I swear you just must love getting me grounded. I'll be there. Is my baby ready?"

"As ready as she'll ever be until we get done with the next one. Where is this pot landing to this time?" By pot he meant the money, you see, whenever we do a race the money one all but one grand goes to different charity of the weeks pick. Just so happen this week pick was the Texas Children Hospital.

All of yall must be confused on who and what I do. Well, I'm Isabella M. Swan, I usually go by Bella. My parents separated ever since I was seven, so about seven years ago. My mother moved us to Houston, Texas, one of the craziest climates in the US, I mean seriously one day its boiling hot the next you have to go searching for your damn coat, it's really annoying and bad for the hair. Anyways, the reason my mother, Renee, decided to move to a random city it's because she has some family here. Two sisters and a brother to be exact. Who all have the max three kids, THANK GODDNESS my mother stopped at me, I seen their fights…and it's not very pleasant…I don't even think half the stuff they do is legal but I still love all my cousin the same way. We all grew up together until we hit like twelve, which was when the real girly girlys, you know the ones that basically cry over a broken nail, separated from the rest of the group. Since they left, we all fell in love with cars, by all I mean the four of us. Tom, the oldest who is 18, Sam or Samantha, brains of the group 17, also, Daniel who is also 17 another part of the brain group, then came me, Bella at the age of 14, I was the fastest racer out here.

When we DO race, well at least me, I have another identity, couldn't have my mom finding out what I was doing now could I? Nope. My second identity is named Sigi, meaning victory in German. Sigi isn't your typical girl; she is a hard partying girl, who takes care of her car, and races. The fastest in Houston and probably the state of Texas, not only that but she also has the best crew any racer can ask for, her car is one of a kind. Currently it is said she is driving a Honda with a few twist in it, yet it has out run the majority of the cars she's been up against. Rumors have been told she is working and even a faster car, but then again only they would know.

So back to my conversation…..

"Children Hospital. Have you gotten the house ready in Seattle, I am moving at the end of this week remember." I talked into the phone while I packed an overnight bag, hoping that my mother would let me sleep over at one of my cousin house, would make my life so much easier. A girl can only jump from a second story window so many times without breaking something yall know.

"No duh, and somehow I manage to convince the rents that the younger ones would get a better education in Seattle, can't have them knowing you know. Got us a three story house, bottom is basically a HUGE garage, the babe is already there waiting for us. Just need to put the last layer of paint on it and you'll get to see it. Say you're staying at my place. See you in a bit. Adios." Tom explained before leaving me on the line. Internally growling I left my bag on the bed while I went to look for my mom.

"Mami?" I questioned in the air outside my door.

"In the kitchen. "

"Hey mom, could I sleep over at Tia Cynthia's house? Sam and I have a speech to write for debate team." I explained to her, thank goodness she never knows much about me in school, because if she did she would know none of us are doing crap after school.

"She knows?" she questioned while turning around at me.

"Yep. Sam asked her yesterday, before I even asked."

"Alright go, besides, it'll be the last debate you'll have here in Houston." Renee stated with a small smile on her face, she hated Forks, which was the main reason she left. Claims it was so cloudy and rainy.

"Don't worry mom, tomorrow when I get home in the morning. It'll be you and me until Sunday when I have to leave." I said smiling, I was going to miss her but I also needed to spend time with my father, Charlie. I haven't seen him since my mother made us leave and just a few times over the last couple of years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forward to Samantha's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SPOV (Samantha)**

"Okay here, toss this on. Let me go get the wig and make up while you're getting dress. AND HURRY! We are already running late at it is." I yelled to my baby cousin. Running to the bathroom, I took the hidden tile up from besides the tub and pulled out the box that we keep with everything Bella needs, well Sigi needs.

BPOV

After my cousin so RUDELY threw the clothing at my face, I rushed and put them on. Sometimes I even wonder how I let them talk me into wearing them, seriously who the hell goes racing in a white mini-skirt, red halter top and four in red heels? Apparently Sigi does, I tie up my wavy, waist brown hair into a bun. Just as I finish putting the last stray of hair into bobby pins , Sam walks in with The Box, sadly it was a inside joke. My uncle, Sam's dad, thinks it's full of pads and stuff, swear it's so funny.

"Here, what color wig?" Sam asked while stuffing the make-up box towards me and pulling the wigs out.

"Black." I replied while applying a red smoky eye, and my Egyptian design with an eye liner. "Grab your coat and let's roll, I'm done." I said while grabbing my military coat and slipping my heels on. Like always, they have issues using the back door and made us use her window.

**SPOV**

Once we hopped into my red mustang, I speed to the start line, Sigi's car was already there waiting for her. "Okay, the start line is on Eldrige and Memorial, the finish line is the Gulf Gate Center, its not far like a 40 minute to an hour drive. Shoot I seen you drive it in 30 minutes WITHOUT your race car. See you at the finish line, Tom's starting this one." I quickly explained while I stopped next to her car and started speeding to the finish line as soon as my door was close. I may be fast but no one, and I mean NO ONE can beat my baby cousin.

_Been there, done that, messed around_

_I'm having fun; don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

My ringtone went off, just as I was pulling into the parking lot. "Jello?"

"You there yet?" My brother, Tom, asked.

"Yea, just got in, start it. I see the other dude. Gotta run, bye."

"Later."

Closing my door shut, I walked over to the opponent's side, "Keep it clean and we won't have any problems."

**A/N: Okay guys. I'm having a TINY writers block in my "the correct choice." it'll come around soon enough, this plot came to me when i was driving, why who knows :D it's just a teaser, i'm still writing but i didn't think yall would want a super long intro to it lol. and if yall exect a story that just starts off with the couple. then leave this alone. its gonna build to it. anyways see you guys soon and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! it helps me figure out if its worth it or not. :D**

**AN: I do not own Twlight or any of its organial charcters. I just change a few things to my liking :) The only thing i do own is my plot and my charcters :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Real Bella

**Disclaimer:**_All Twilight material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything._

**BPOV**

After my cousin left me with those few instructions, I walked over to my baby. Now, before you jump to conclusions, I do not have a kid. My baby is a car. It was a blue Honda Civic. Nothing to special, but thanks to Sam and Daniel it runs faster than any car before. Well, depending on whom the driver is. The paint job is a luscious and dark royal blue with a dark leather interior. The engine is a classified kind. The rims are your standard type for racing. My baby is all tricked out to fit me and my racing style and needs. My favorite features are the loud speakers. I like it to be loud when I drive. I smiled to myself, thinking of the fun times we had putting it together. After I took a brief few moments to admire my ride, I leaned on it. I pulled out a small black bag and held on to it. A rev of an engine alerted me to an approaching car. My opponent appeared in his GT Mustang, I gave him a flabbergasted look. "Seriously?" I said to myself, a Mustang? He couldn't come up with something better? I smirked to myself. A Mustang had nothing on my Civic. I had this race in the bag. I watched the guy through my narrowed eyes as he parked his….car.

"Sigi?" the guy asked as he walked out his car, leaving the door open. He started towards me, checking me out. "Ewww." I groaned to myself. The guy was in his mid to late twenties. He had on glasses and a cap that covered up a majority of his face. I could still see his aged features, however. A wave of nausea shook my body. He sent me a grin, causing me to shudder. Not in this life time pal. I thought. I quickly hid the disgust from my face as the guy approached me. "The one and only," I respond with a fake smile.

He looked at me, giving me the typical head to toe and back again. "You're a girl?" He asked astonished, with a hint of skepticism.

I rolled my eyes exasperated. Men, they are so thick headed and stupid. Racing is made to look easy by pros and experienced drivers. That is not the case. All types of people creep out at night to watch street racing: gangs, dealers and even normal folk. The big thing about racing is the money for the winning party. All kinds of black market deals are made betting on who will win. When such money is at stake fights break out, people get shot, the works. In a setting like that, a woman is the last person anyone would expect to see behind the wheel. Men in particular, were always sexist about female racers. My aunt always said some men were like that. I never believed that until I came face to face with this idiot. "Yeah, and you're a guy." I said as if I was talking to a three year old. "Got a problem with that?" I asked while taking a couple of steps towards him. I held him with my gaze. A trick I learned from my cousin. He staggered back a bit with a hesitant and slightly fearful look on his face._Men, they're such weenies_ I thought to myself.

He frowned slightly. "I was expecting a male, and since that isn't the case, then this will be a piece of cake." He said with a scoff. Clouds rolled through the night sky, revealing the light of the full moon. The rays illuminated my face, showing him my expression. I glowered at him. Clearly, he got the message that he needed to shut the hell up before he ended up unable to race. He gulped. "You got your half of the deal?" He asked. Rolling my eyes I nodded. Three grand was the half I had to come up with. It wasn't too hard to come by.

"Got it right here, and your half?" I asked, in response as we made our way to the dealer. He stood under the streetlamp, waiting impatiently for us to hand over out parts. I scowled. Dealers in racings were just so haughty. Walking and talking like they were the ones racing.

"Not in cash, brought my girls' pearls. Not likely for me to lose them since it's against a chick." He replied with a smirk. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Well, we will just see about that now, won't we?" I replied while getting my okay from the dealer after I gave him my part. "Don't forget, winner takes all. No refunds or changing your minds." I reminded him again, "Winner takes all." He looked like the type of guy that would go back on his word. Little did he know who he was dealing with. I turned away to return to my car. The guy called to me

"Don't worry sweets, I got this race in the bag already. Just realize that you and your pretty car ain't gonna be able to touch this money. " He replied while giving his girlfriends pearls to the dealer. "See you at the finish line sugar." Rolling my eyes I turned away. "Wait!" he called. I looked down to see his hand grasping my wrist. I whipped my head up to him, my eyes flashing with rage. How dare he touch me. Seeing my fury, he dropped his hand away from me quickly. "What's your name, pretty?"

"Don't you worry about that. All you need to know is what my face looks like when I beat your sorry ass" I growled. I flipped back my hair and sashayed to my car. Finally, I was in my car, preparing for my race. I needed to get into my racing mood. I plugged my iPod to the radio and selected my playlist for racing. For some reason, I race better when I have my music rocking with me. I am more in the zone. Just as I finish selecting my playlist, Pump It from the Black Eyed Peas started up. "Perfect" I said, smiling.

From my window, I could see the dealer walking to the median of the streets. He was wearing a typical referee outfit, for the streets that is. He had on jeans, and a black polo shirt with two green flags in each of his hands. "Start your engines." The dealer yelled out. I hear the roaring of the GT Mustang, smirking I turn my key, enjoying its soft purrs as my Civic revs up.

"On your mark! Get set!" as soon as those words left his mouth, I started my song, hearing the guitars starting I hit my gas pedal, making my Honda purr wanting to be set free. The Mustang roared and purred as the creepy driver revved his janky looking Mustang. I could feel the irritation growing. Time to shut the guy up, permanently.

"GO!" As soon as those words left his mouth, I stepped on the gas and didn't bother looking back. My iPod switched to Shut Up and Drive by Rhianna.

Off I went, immediately taking the lead. I kept a good three-fourths of a car in front of him. I wondered how well the guy knew the streets, he didn't know them as well as I did. I knew ever pot, bump, unsuspecting curve and all. I was jerked out of my thought as I felt a rough crash from my left end. I had zoned out and had the car do most of the work for almost the entire race it seemed like.

"Stupid bastard has some damn issues," I muttered under my breath while trying to get as close as possible to the curve of the street. "Bastard is gonna pay for hitting my car." I took a deep breath. The wind was making it almost impossible to do that. _This is getting to close to my health, the guys are gonna kill me._ I thought as we reached the last turn and I could see the ending speeding up on me.

"Eat this," I yelled towards him while hitting my Nos button. I felt the adrenaline rush through my blood as the speed increased. I loved this button, but I rarely use it because it kills me. No one really knows besides the team, but my heart can't take as much pressure as I put on it. As many times as they tell me, I won't stop this for the world. It helps me and the guys with our bills. Just as I ran over the finish line, I slowed my car to a stop and got out to look at the damage the idiot did to my poor baby.

"Hey! Bella!" a voice called out. I didn't turn around to see who it was that called out to me. There were lots of shouts and cheering and congratulating me for winning the race. I didn't have much stock in the crowd. Crowds most always had people only looking to find someone to hook up with and get their claws in for the money and disappear. "Shit, that's gonna cost a lot to fix." Sam said as she jogged to a halt next to me. She peered around the car, taking in the damages.

"Tell me about it! I was about to try and run his ass over." I growled. "Thank God it's only the body and not the insides; I'll make sure he pays for the damages on his own!" I ran my hand over the jagged edges and dents of the end of my car. The left end bumper had only mild damage. It was the frame around the tire that took the most damage. I was surprised that I didn't blow out my freaking tire and jack up the rim.

"Chill Sigi, it's not going to help with anything," She said. She saw the murderous look in my eyes. "Look he is coming up right now. Let's get this over with so we can go." Sam said, eyeing my opponent and his approach.

"Alright." I said, I noticed that the dealer was heading towards the both of us. We walked over to him half way. I glanced to my defeated opponent. He was pissed off. I smirked smugly towards him. I could practically smell his wounded pride at having been beat by a girl.

"You didn't say shit about using Nos in the race." He yelled furiously.

"Exactly, no one said anything. Fair game, but I don't have time for this, since you decided to ram into me." I nearly shouted. "I really need to go get this fix while I still can. Sam, let's roll." I responded back while heading back towards the car and taking once last look at the damage. "I'll be sending you the bill for this shit." I turned to leave when I heard him yell "I'm going to get the pearls back even if it the last thing I do!" I smiled to myself, someone was going to have a very pissed off girlfriend.

"Yeah right, I'm leaving after tonight dumbass. Ain't gonna be in town tomorrow."

I waved Sam goodbye and hopped in my car. Sighing, I leaned forward, resting my head on the steering wheel. I was starting to feel the effects of my race. I took slow deep breaths as I waited for the crowd to clear. I was in no mood to tell these idiots to move of have the honor of getting ran over. I was feeling myself doze off until my phone buzzed with my ringtone. I gave a startled gasp and reached for it. I smiled slightly, it was Tom.

"What it do?" I greeted him with a smile, as if he could see me.

"Who won?"

"We did, but the damn bastard hit the car, the dents aren't bad but you know how I am."

"Yea yea I know, bring it to the house and I'll see what I can do about it." He said chuckling quietly, knowing all too well how over dramatic I could be.

" Be there in five." I replied. I hung up the phone and dropped it into the little compartment beneath my radio. "Hey, Sam-" I started, turning only to see that she wasn't in the passenger seat like she usually was. She took her own ride. She had a date, I remembered. I needed to remind myself to ask her about that. I glanced at my phone to dial her. A knock on my window distracted me. It was an admirer I smiled, nodding as the crowd parted and exited in the opposite direction of my car. They parted around it like the Red Sea. "Sam, Sam" I mumbled as I punched in her numbers. Her phone rang as I started up the engine, slowly moving out of park.

"What's up?" She asked. She always knew when I called and didn't bother with telephone etiquette.

"Sam we are going to 'the house' did you bring the bottles?" I asked while taking a quick left and making sure no one was following me. I sped up a little bit. It was hard to keep the speeding buzz down.

"Yea I bought jack with me. I have a feeling we are going to have fun with him tonight," She laughed into the phone.

I smirked to myself. My family was insane. Just about everyone married a bottle of Jack at least once before they reached the legal age. "Alright, see you in a bit" I said. I glanced at the speedometer and immediately jammed on the breaks, thankfully people weren't behind me or stupid enough to tailgate. The neighborhood that I was headed to, the police liked to snoop and catch speeders. Coming off of a racing high, the last thing I needed was to get pulled over by the cops. "Save the first for yours truly. I deserve it since I won" I laughed.

"Yeah, tell Tom that after he sees the car" she replied. In her background I heard her horn blow followed by a line of colorful swear words. Sam never was one to hold her temper when she was driving. "Ugh, crap, cop, bye!" she yelled frantically, hanging up on me. I flinched as I imagined what Tom's face was going to look like. Yeah, I banged up the car, but he was always a stickler and I always tended to either under exaggerate or over exaggerate. I pulled into the drive way. My headlights glittered across a shadowed body. Tom. The look on his face was not a happy one. I could tell he had seen the banged up side of my car. "Great" I grumbled to myself as I came to a screeching halt and parked my car.

a/n hahaha! Love my teaser? Sorry it took so long to get this out...my word wasn't working right and I had to make arrangements for my bff to get it on for me and for her to edit it: D SHE IS THE BEST EDITOR IN THE WORLD! I love her details even thou she hasn't' event done this before :] I love her and she knows it :D

I'll try and get the next one out sooner than this one and I do hope all of yall had a wonderful holiday! :D ya sabes, review por favor!done


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Seattle Crew

**Disclaimer: **_All Twilight material belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dude, I thought you said it wasn't a big deal," Tom stated to me as I was hopping off my beauty.

"It's not if you look at it from the insides. Image if the dumbass hit a pipe or my muffler…." I pointed out to him while showing him that the insides. They were virtually flawless. "THEN you would be throwing a fit, like a chick crying over a broken nail. Plus, it's a night for celebration and not arguing, we can do that tomorrow…well in a few hours once you guys sober up, "I stated with a sweet smile.

"Oh, no. It's just not us guys, you getting yourself wasted also. Like you said, 'It's a night to celebrate.' It's our last race from the sweet old Texas. I already got your next one set up in Seattle with some Asian dude, but that's for later. Talking, like I don't know … the airplane ride?" Tom chortled with laughter as he pulled me with him towards the house.

"Naw, man, you know I don't like that beer crap you guys drink, it taste horrible. I mean like really horrible." I proclaimed to my cousin.

"We ain't drinking beer my love! No sir! We got some President and Jack for you tonight. "He stated while throwing his hands in the air as to show me they are something big or something.

"By the way though. We invited some friends of ours. They are from the racing chat room I told you about. Well they flew down from Seattle to see you race, you know so we have start having people pass the word around, and will let's say you made an impression and we have our contact people. Meaning that we will have more time to work on the car then having to worry about setting up the next race since they will be doing it for us." Tom replied matter of factly.

"Oh my goodness, you have got to be kidding me! You, Tom Moreno, are telling me, Isabella Marie Swan, that I am going to be getting my new baby once we hit Seattle?" I yelled to him while jumping excitedly. I soon realized that wasn't a good idea. The heel of my shoe caught in between the tile floor, breaking with a loud snap, and slicing across the back of my foot, drawing blood. Ew.

"Izz! Why would you be the only one in their smart mind to try and jump up and down in shoes you can barely handle yourself?" He stated while scooping me up into his arms towards the house.

**POV** (Surprise!)

"Don't worry Sam, we got this, Sigi will become well known in Seattle after that race we saw tonight." I stated to her while giving her my best southern smile. "Never seen a gal like her race that well for her age." He stated while throwing a arm around her shoulder.

"You haven't seen the monster that we are finishing up for her in Seattle, fastest thing ever to run on the streets, and well anything that we know of." Sam pointed out to Peter and Charlotte, while slipping out of Peter's arm and getting the shots ready for the party. Turning to Char with a big smile on his face, "Wait till the Major see the little gal with his own eyes, he won't know what hit him." He laughed with Charlotte.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Let's just say that life got in the way lol! oh well, I'm back and I'll try to update soon! Give me your thoughts on what I have so far...I'm working on the next one as soon as I post this up :D


End file.
